geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Berenstain Bears: Dead Brother and Sister
]Do You Know the Berenstain Bears? It is a series of books by Stan and Jan Berenstain. In 2003, it spawned a TV show and follows the lives of the bear family who learn a moral or safety-related lesson during the course of each episode. It ran for forty episodes with one more that was so disturbing, it never should be aired. Story One day, I was at a Pawn Shop to find some VHS tapes. While looking, I found something kind of strange. It was a Berenstain Bears VHS, it said: "beREnsTaiN bEarS fINal ePiSoDe" written with a blue sharpie. So I took the tape home. I put it on my Video player and the tape started with the theme song, but something not right. The theme song was playing in backwards and everything was black and white instead of colorful. (like if it was on a TV in the '50's) The name of the episode was: "Dead Brother and Sister". As you would expect, I was really shocked. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a cruel, sick joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. So I finally got to see the final episode of the show. The episode started off with Mama and Papa Bear sitting the couch, looking at a newspaper. The animation looks a little bit better here, more like the show's normal quality, although the audio was still backwards. The newspaper says "NEW BEAR COUNTRY AIRPORT TRIP". Papa Bear said "Brother, Sister! We are going a plane trip!". When Brother and Sister Bear came from their room, they looked upset. The screen fades out with The Bear Family going in the plane, when they go in the plane, Brother and Sister ran to escape. Mama yelled: BROTHER AND SISTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BOTH COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!! They didn't reply. Instead they broke a window on the plane and was sucked out. They began to fall and started to scream and die. Then it showed a hyper-realistic drawing of Brother and Sister Bear's dead bodies. Then it cuts to a still image that still haunts me forever, it was a still image of Ico, but what made it so freaky was that Ico had blood red eyes and blood running from his eyes with audio that sounds like The Berenstain Bears theme song being played in reverse. I didn't know what the purpose of that photo was. It seemed to stay there for around 10 seconds until it cut back to the episode. Then it cuts to Mama and Papa crying in the table. The crying didn't sound like cartoon crying, it was realistic crying in pain. There is then a slight static sound, and it cuts to Brother and Sister Bear’s funeral. Everything is black and white instead of colorful. Everyone had grim expressions as they stared at Brother and Sister in their coffins. The camera cuts to static again, and shows Mama and Papa Bear at a desk. In front of them was a paper and a pencil. Mama Bear then gripped the pencil in her hand and began writing. She spoke out loud as she wrote: We can’t take it. Without my children in our, we are nothing. They made us what we are today. We are thankful for them. But now, with them dead, We just have no purpose in life. We cannot live with myself without Brother and Sister. If they are dead.... then we want to be dead. Goodbye everyone in Bear Country. We're sorry for hurting anyone for doing this, but... we just can't live like this, without Brother and Sister. 'If anyone finds this note, then We are probably dead... There was then no noise. No noise at all except for Mama and Papa Bear saying "Goodbye...". The camera pans over to reveal roped are hanging from a ceiling. Mama and Papa then bring the nose around their neck, and stands up on a stool. They sigh and kicks the stool from under them, and their body drops faster than a lead balloon. Mama and Papa hangs there, and the camera cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, what I saw scared the crap out of me. It was Mama and Papa Bear... they were hanging. The camera stayed on them, as their bodies swung sideways. The note they made was pinned on the wall. Then the same image of Ico stayed on screen for a minute. The camera cuts to static and the episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: The Berenstain Bears died. The series is over. Have a nice life, kids. Goodbye. Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: Writer: Stan and Jan Berenstain (the creators of The Berenstain Bears). Then the tape ended. I then threw the tape in the trash can. I.. I have been getting nightmares for weeks, I contacted Stan and Jan about this and they say they dont remember making it. I..I tell my parents but they don't believe me, The only way i can live with myself is to kill myself Goodbyuoighjlcbjkljgirkdnhgk,jdkm BERENSTAIN_BEARS_LOST_EPISODE_VHS_TAPE.png|The Tape DEAD_BROTHER_AND_SISTER_BEAR_2.png|The Dead Bodies of Brother and Sister CreepyIco.jpg|Ico Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:Suicide Category:Blood and Gore Category:Books Category:Hentai Category:YOUR ASS STINKS Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Trollpasta Category:KACHOW MOTHERUCCKER Category:Funny stuff Category:VeggieTales Category:MY FUCKIN VIRGIN MOTHER FUCKED MY DAD *ACTUALLY HAPPENED* Category:Lightning mcqueen gets fucked in the ass : the movie Category:OOOOOOO WHO LIVES IN A DICK UNDER A SEAAA IF YOU DO COMMIT BIG BANANA SLAMMA BY DONKEY KONG AND WHO CARES ABOUT LIFE ANYMORE I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW Category:VERY SAD! Category:BANANA SLAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:T H E N W E G O T T H E S H O W F O R Y O U Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Pages with No Quality Category:Bad Grammar Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:DORBES NO ONE CARE Category:Kamihime Project R Category:Ms paint Category:Video Killed The Radio Star Category:Delet this! Category:Omg my anus bleed Category:Breathe with me Category:I am the firestarter Category:Change my picture smack my bitch up Category:Keith flint Category:Don't let the days go by glycerine Category:I walk from my machine Category:Look at this photograph Category:Look at the stars look how they shine for you Category:Tides that i tried to swim against Category:Shoot An apple off my head Category:Come up to meet you to tell you I'm sorry i don't know how lovely you are Category:Coast to coast side to side Category:I ain't scared of your sheets Category:Yes it really really really could happen Category:He lives in a house a very big house in the country watching afternoon repeats and the food he eats in the country Category:You do it to yourself you do it that's why it really hurts Category:We scratch an eternal itch a twentieth century bitch Category:There's no other way there's no other way Category:When biondipasta starts trying to get back at scpasta by stooping to his level :pensive: Category:HE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Category:SOM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE HAAAAAAA MAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII